Ein ungeliebter Tag
by SaJaehwa
Summary: Ein fast normaler Tag im Leben von Kurt Wagner am Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.
1. Am Nachmittag

**1. Am Nachmittag **

"Au, au, au…", wimmerte Kurt leise, wiederholte die Silbe immer wieder, während er auf seinen blauen, sanft gepelzten Schwanz blickte. "Warum passiert das immer mir?" Er war sonst ein fröhlicher Bursche, zu allerhand Schabernack bereit, vielleicht war das hier eine Strafe Gottes um ein wenig Gerechtigkeit auf Erden widerfahren zu lassen? Erstaunlich, dass er sich für kleine Mutanten interessierte. Kurt war sich sicher, auch sie waren Geschöpfe des Herrn. Aber wenn das hier Humor war, war er draußen. "Aua", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck und erholte sich nur langsam von dem Schock. Er hatte sich fürchterlich erschreckt, als die Mäusefalle mit einem Knall zugeschnappt war und seinen Schwanz einklemmte. Wieso fiel er nur immer auf diese billigen Tricks rein? Darauf wusste er keine Antwort. "Ich wusste, Scheißtag heute", wiederholte er seine dunkle Ahnung, die ihn den ganzen Tag bereits verfolgte. Trotzdem versuchte er mit großer Vorsicht die Falle zu entfernen, wollte nicht noch mehr Schmerz an dieser empfindlichen Stelle verursachen. "Verdammt!"

"Hey Kurt, hier…", rief Katherine ihm zu, lief heran und stockte als sie den Freund in seiner Bredrouille sah. Dann lachte sie. "Ist das geil." Dieses Bild würde ihr niemand glauben, wenn sie davon erzählte. "Warte, bleib so, ich hol die Kamera."

"Nein, warte! Hilf mir lieber. Kitty!", Kurt versuchte sich noch immer von der Mäusefalle zu befreien, allerdings war er zu zimperlich. Jetzt konnte er Katherine nachblicken. Immerhin war der Witz bei jemandem angekommen, er wartete noch. Schließlich gab er auf, sich selbst herauszuholen. Zwar wusste er, dass ein schnelles Aufklappen gefolgt von einem raschen Wegziehen leicht getan wäre, aber er bekam den Bügel nicht richtig zu fassen und unbedarfte Bewegungen schmerzten. Es war ein bisschen wie bei einem Pflaster: jeder wusste, dass man es besser schnell abriss, nur manchen fehlte die Überwindung dazu. "Ich werde aber nicht mit dem Mist posen", warnte er Katherine, welche wieder zurück kam und eine Kamera in den Händen hielt.

"Ach komm, sei kein Frosch", und sie schoss bereits die ersten Fotos von ihm, Kurt Wagner alias Nightcrawler, mit dem Schwanz in einer Mäusefalle eingeklemmt. Übrigens war sie eher eine Falle für große Ratten. Er schnaubte und brummte ungehalten: "Komm endlich und hilf mir." Hatte sie nicht mittlerweile mehr als genug Beweisfotos für sein Dilemma? Eigentlich profilierte sich Kurt gerne vor einem Publikum oder einer Kamera, war ebenfalls für Peinlichkeiten offen, wenn es andere zum Lachen brachte, nur das hier überschritt eine Grenze, die er gerne unangetastet gelassen hätte. Vielleicht würde er in ein paar Stunden oder Tagen auch darüber lachen können, wahrscheinlich, aber im Moment war ihm eher zum Weinen zu mute und er wünschte sich nur ein Ende für seinen armen, gepeinigten Schwanz.

"Bist ja ganz schön wehleidig", stellte Katherine fest, legte aber die Kamera zur Seite und half ihm. Sie ließ sich von seinem wiederholten "Au, autsch, aua" nicht beirren und wenig später war Kurts Schwanz befreit von der hässlichen Mäusefalle und er pustete über die schmerzhaft pochende und eingedellte Stelle. "Ich bin nicht wehleidig. Klemm du mal deinen Schwanz ein, das ist alles andere als schön"

Sie schmunzelte: "In solchen Momenten bin ich froh keinen zu haben", obwohl sie manchmal ein wenig neidisch war. Eine Art dritte Hand wäre in vielerlei Hinsichten ungeahnt praktisch, aber vermutlich fehlte dann noch immer eine Hand genau dann, wenn man sie brauchte. "Wie bist du überhaupt da reingekommen?" Die Antwort war ein ergebenes Stöhnen begleitet von einem ausgiebigen Augenrollen, aber darauf achtete sie nicht, natürlich interessierte es sie brennend und so grinste sie nur über seine Reaktion. "Na komm, erzähl schon." Ein Kopfschütteln war ihm dafür Antwort genug. "Jetzt tu nicht so. Die Welt ist davon nicht untergegangen und solch ein schreckliches Trauma wirst du auch nicht erlitten haben", beschwerte sie sich. Wie oft sollte sie denn noch fragen? Sie war doch so neugierig.

"Frag einfach nicht", sagte er nur und hielt immer noch seine Schwanzspitze fest, "Ist ein beschissener Tag heute." Wäre er doch nur nicht aufgestanden, bereits sein Wecker hatte ihm überdeutlich mitgeteilt, was für ein unliebsamer Tag auf ihn wartete. Hoffentlich war es bald Zeit ins Bett zu gehen und einem neuen Tag entgegen zuschlafen.


	2. Am Morgen

**2. Am Morgen**

Noch bevor die ersten Strahlen der Sonne durch seine Jalousien blinzelten, wusste Kurt bereits, dass dieser Tag einfach nur arg beschissen würde, es gab dafür keinen anderen Ausdruck. Er brummte tief, während seine Hand nach dem Wecker suchte, der mit infernalischem Geschrei klingelte und unaufhörlich weckte, mochte es noch so sehr dessen Profession sein, Kurt gewann dem nicht das Geringste ab. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und nahm sich fest vor, nur kurze fünf Minuten noch zu dösen, einfach um wach zu werden, das musste doch erlaubt sein. Wenig später ertönte leises Schnarchen von seinem Kissen.

"Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!", fluchte Kurt. Schnell und zerrend riss er sich die Jeans über die Beine, versuchte es zumindest, aber Eile vereinfachte das Anziehen nicht im Geringsten. Sollte erfunden werden, dachte er kurz und verdammte dann weiter den Morgen, Schlaf und süße Träume, die er nicht gehabt hatte; nur Mäuse waren darin vorgekommen. Nicht gerade seine Lieblingstiere, selbst wenn sie ebenso Teil der Schöpfung Gottes waren. "Mann ey!" Kurt hechtete aus seinem Zimmer, für einen Abstecher in die Küche und ein stärkendes Frühstück war leider keine Zeit mehr, er kam auch so bereits viel zu spät zum Unterricht. Dann verschwand er in dem schwarzen Rauch. Kurz darauf stand er in ihrem Unterrichtszimmer, nicht mit der Art von Inneneinrichtung wie an normalen Schulen, aber genau deswegen war jeder Einzelne von ihnen hier. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

"Bonjour monsieur Wagner", begrüßte Professor Beaubier ihn mit strenger Stimme und unnachgiebigem Blick. Mochte den meisten seiner Schüler gerade der Französischunterricht nicht wichtig erscheinen, zu spät zu kommen war entschieden keine Lösung.

"Bonjour", erwiderte Kurt nuschelnd und nickte leicht. Er kam nicht absichtlich zu spät und mit solch einem Blick vergingen ihm seine sonst so frechen Sprüche. "Excusez-moi."

Professor Beaubier nickte kurz und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort. Seine Schüler schrieben fleißig mit, beteiligten sich mit manchen Meldungen und trotz der frühen Morgenstunde ging das Lernen überraschend gut voran.

Schließlich räumten sie ihre Blöcke und Stifte zusammen, Kurt beendete noch die Notizen, welche er gerade aufschrieb. Robert blickte ihm über die Schulter und grinste: "Dein O sieht aus wie ein Arsch."

"Ich hab zumindest keinen auf dem Kopf." Kurt sah nicht auf. Das feixende Grinsen des anderen war ihm auch so mehr als bewusst und der Stupser gegen seine Schulter sagte das Übrige.

"Du könntest O auch wie sexy Brüste schreiben", schlug Robert vor und grinste in einer eindeutigen und dreckigen Weise. Noch war er in der Phase, solche Witze lustig zu finden und machen zu müssen.

Professor Beaubier schüttelte kurz den Kopf: "Müssen diese sexistischen Anspielungen immer sein, Bobby?"

"Ihnen wären die Ärsche sicher lieber." Es war für niemanden ein Geheimnis, dass Jean-Paul Beaubier kein romantisches Interesse an Frauen hatte, dem aufmüpfigen Jungen schien das eine gute Zielscheibe zu sein.

"Das ist ein O, trotz aller Verkrüppelungen", erklärte Kurt, "So wird es nie selbstsicher, wenn es ständig wie ein runzeliger Hintern betitelt wird." Er selbst hatte an Pflaumen gedacht, mit leerem Magen konzentrierte er sich eben schlecht.

Robert sah ihn zweifelnd an: "Selbstsicher? Wofür? Damit es nicht zu O-Saft gehäckselt wird?"

"Selbstsicherheit, das mag der O-Saft", schmunzelte Professor Beaubier, überging Roberts vorherigen Kommentar schlicht. So leicht ließ er sich nicht mehr provozieren. Dann verließ er den Unterrichtsraum, musste noch Utensilien für seine nächste Stunde holen.

Kurt sah ihm kurz nach, indes er seinen Block endlich schloss und in seine Tasche packte. "Gehäckselt oder gepresst, hätten sie Selbstbewusstsein, müssten sie weder das eine noch das andere ertragen. So ein O muss schon viel durchmachen. Wir müssen die Os retten", witzelte er. Er war trotz allem in seiner Vergangenheit ein fröhlicher Mutant und hätte er nicht solchen Hunger, wäre ihm sicher noch etwas Originelleres eingefallen. "Rettet die Os! Unsere armen Ärsche brauchen genauso viel Schutz wie Wale und Eisbären."

Robert lachte leise und amüsiert. "Und dabei leben sie mitten unter uns", ließ er sich auf die Spinnerei ein. Sie waren nicht die besten Freunde, aber eine angenehme und lustige Konversation teilten sie hier und dort gerne. Sie hatten einen ähnlichen Humor.

"Das ist doch das prekäre", erklärte Kurt und schulterte seine Tasche, damit sie ebenso den Raum verlassen konnten wie alle anderen zuvor, "Sie leben mitten unter uns, gehen durch so viele Hände, verschandelt von so vielen Stiften und müssen dann immer noch die Tortur zum Saft über sich ergehen lassen. Wir sollten einen Hof für den angenehmen Lebensabend von Os einrichten. So viel Leid kann doch kein noch so großer Kringel ertragen."

"Kringel", schnaubte Robert belustigt, "Jetzt wirst du diskriminierend. Das ist politisch nicht korrekt."

"Nicht? Entschuldige, ich bin wohl nicht auf dem neuesten Stand. Wie heißt es denn richtig?", und seine blauen Finger suchten blind in seiner Tasche nach etwas Essbarem. Vielleicht war noch ein Schokoladenriegel oder ein Bonbon zu finden. "Wir sind doch hoffentlich noch nicht bei gehandikapten... was denn Us angekommen? Oder maximalausgelassene Punkte?"

Robert lachte: "Maximalausgelassen find ich gut. Auf jeden Fall nichts mit Kreis, der Durchmesser hat sich bereits bei der letzten Konferenz beschwert – Ah, ich muss los." Er hob kurz die Hand, dann wandte er sich seiner Gruppe von Freunden zu, die im Gang standen und auf ihn warteten.

"Bis später", nickte Kurt noch. Ihm fielen wieder die Hausaufgaben ein, die er bisher erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, und seufzte: "Doofer Tag..." Kein Frühstück. Vielleicht war er ein wenig einfach und monoton gestrickt in diesem Bereich, aber ein hungriger Nightcrawler war ein nutzloser Nightcrawler – allerdings war das ohne Hausaufgaben nicht von Bedeutung. Er entschied sich, diese Mahlzeit beim Mittagessen nachzuholen.


	3. Am Abend

**3. Am Abend**

Noch hell schien die Sonne auf das Gras, grün strahlten die Halme mit den bunten Blumen und Os um die Wette und vielleicht strahlten die Gräser auch etwas zu grün, aber der herrliche Kontrast zu dem tiefen Rot der Mohnblumen und zu den hellen Mitten der fröhlichen Os schwächte den Eindruck ab. Kurt war noch nie Dackelbienen begegnet, welche hier herumschwirrten, aber wer geriet denn häufig auf solche Blumenwiesen, die unter Artenschutz standen? Ob solch eine Dackelbiene auch Nektar sammelte oder bastelte sie Honig aus Hot Dogs? Das sollte er einmal überprüfend feststellen und sich gleich einen Vorrat davon anlegen. Sicher ließe sich das gut auf Kirmessen, Jahrmärkten und Oktoberfesten verkaufen oder ebenso auf Demonstrationen gegen Atommüll; zumindest bis der nächste Öko-Fanatiker um die Ecke käme, sich hinstellte und deklarierte, er wäre ein Veganer der Stufe Fünf und äße nichts, was jemals einen Schatten geworfen habe. Kurt schüttelte sich angewidert bei diesem Gedanken und wandte sich lieber einem anderen zu: Schön, dass auch Os endlich ein Zuhause für ihren Lebensabend fanden. Dann beobachtete er die Dackelbienen, die mit heftigem Flügelschlag über die Wiese schwebten und als eine nahe an ihm ihre Kreise zog, sprach er sie an: "Liebe Dackelbiene, sammelt ihr auch Nektar für euren Honig oder nutzt ihr etwas anderes, vielleicht sogar Hot Dogs?" Das müsste ganz besonders leckerer Honig sein.

Die Dackelbiene sah ihn an und summte: "Wir nehmen nichtsss zzu unsss, wasss Luft berührt hat. Wir sssind Veganer der Schtufe Zzwölf."

Unser blauer Mutant erschrak darüber und sprang auf: "Nein!"

"Uh", sein Kopf pochte noch immer leise und gerade jetzt durch diese heftige und plötzliche Bewegung. Kurt blickte sich um, es war leicht dämmrig im Raum, er stand halb auf einem Sofa und atmete erleichtert aus. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, zum Glück. Er setzte sich wieder anständig auf die Couch, streckte die Beine weit von sich und befühlte seine immer noch lädierte Schwanzspitze, hielt sie vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern und pustete manchmal sanft darauf. Möglicherweise war er prädestiniert in solch eine Falle zu tappen, immerhin konnte sich sein Schwanz in solch einem Ding verheddern, aber dass es ihm wirklich passierte, fühlte sich sehr peinlich an.

"Bonsoir Kurt", Professor Beaubier war an ihn herangetreten, "Du siehst reichlich niedergeschlagen aus. Soll ich dir einen Eisbeutel holen?" Die Schwanzspitze war bereits angeschwollen.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf: "Kitty holt schon einen." Allerdings war sie dafür bereits erstaunlich lange unterwegs oder durch seinen Halbaltpraum kam ihm das so vor. Sein Lehrer setzte sich neben ihn, musterte den Jungen unter den vielen blauen Haaren an diesem Körper. "War heute einfach nicht mein Tag", erklärte Kurt knapp.

"Was ist den passiert?" Nicht nur als Lehrer war Professor Beaubier um seine Schüler besorgt, als die Mutanten, die sie hier alle waren, lag ein schwieriges Leben hinter ihnen und die Zukunft sah kaum leichter aus, und seiner Natur entsprechend war er generell nett und fürsorglich.

"Naja", er kratzte sich kurz im Nacken, sah aber nicht zu seinem Professor auf, "Erst verschlafe ich total und komm zu spät, deswegen natürlich kein Frühstück und dann hatte ich die falschen Hausaufgaben dabei", sie in aller Eile auf dem Gang gemacht zu haben, war nicht seine beste Idee gewesen, "Dann ist mir meine Tasche kaputt gegangen, bin voll in 'ne Scheibe gedonnert und als ich mir mein Essen zum Mittag herteleportiert hab, bin ich nur in Unterwäsche hier wieder aufgetaucht. Das ging den ganzen Tag so und gerade hatte ich einen echten fiesen Alptraum", seufzte er noch leise. Veganer der Stufe Zwölf, zum Gruseln. "Ist wirklich nicht mein Tag heute." Manchmal durchlebte man wohl solche Tage, für die man nicht aufstehen wollte. "Ich wusste heute Morgen schon, dieser Tag ist nichts."

Professor Beaubier verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln und nickte mitfühlend: "Das war wohl wirklich ein Pechtag für dich; aber morgen sieht das bestimmt wieder anders aus. Versprochen." Er drückte aufmunternd seine Schulter. Trotz all seiner Scherze bemühte sich Kurt ein guter Schüler zu sein und sein fröhlicher, sympathischer Charakter machte es einfach, ihn zu mögen und ihm so manchen Fehltritt zu verzeihen wie sein Zuspätkommen an diesem Morgen. Professor Beaubier war zwar äußerst streng mit seinen Schülern, besonders mit jenen, die seinen Unterricht nicht ernst nahmen, aber darüber hinaus war er ein sehr hilfsbereiter und fürsorglicher Mensch; das waren sie alle am Xavier-Institut. "Und was ist mit deinem Schwanz passiert?"

"Eingeklemmt", antwortete Kurt und versuchte sich an einem schiefen Grinsen, "In einer Mäusefalle."

"In einer Mäusefalle?" Es mochte nicht das gleiche sein, aber Professor Beaubier stellte sich kurz vor, wie sein Glied in einer Mäusefalle eingeklemmt wäre. Das war kein schöner Gedanke, wirklich nicht.

Kurt zuckte mit den Schulter: "Ja, in einer Mäusefalle... Keine besonders heroische Geschichte."

"Konntest du dich hinausteleportieren?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, daran hab ich auch nicht gedacht. Zum Glück hat mir Kitty geholfen", sonst würde er vielleicht jetzt noch immer darin feststecken.

Nur kurz vor ihnen und dem Sofa hielt Kitty an, die eilig gerannt war und nun davon schnaufte. "Tschuldige, Kurt, hab nur Bobby gefunden." Die Eisbeutel schienen bereits alle gebraucht zu werden oder sie waren nicht ordnungsgemäß nach ihrem letzten Gebrauch erneuert worden.

Robert grinste: "Und? Wo brennt's denn?", und rieb sich bereits tatkräftig die Hände.

"Ich glaub, das geht auch so", zweifelte Kurt. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das würde schief gehen.

"Bist du echt auf 'ne Mäusefalle reingefallen?", lachte Robert und nahm Kurt seine Schwanzspitze aus der Hand, um sie anzusehen.

"Hey", rief der blaue Mutant, "Zerr nicht so." Als ob er dort nicht schon genug Schmerz empfand für einen Tag.

"Jaja", winkte der andere nur ab und grinste, "Dann kühl ich dich mal ab." Einen Moment später breitete sich Eis über Kurts Schwanzspitze aus, griff bald auf seinen ganzen Körper über und ehe er sich versah, war er in Eis eingeschlossen. Er seufzte innerlich, das hatte er doch geahnt. Langsam war das wirklich nicht mehr witzig. Ob er sich hier herausteleportieren könnte, sowie Professor Beaubier vorgeschlagen hatte? Kurz sah er noch die entgeisterten Gesichter an: Katherine und Professor Beaubier sprachen heftig auf Robert ein, waren in Sorge und schockiert. Kurt also konzentrierte sich, aber es erschien bloß etwas blauer Dunst, der sich in dem Eis ausbreitete. Dann zog sich das Eis bereits von allein zurück, Robert grinste zwar noch, aber ein Unmensch war er nicht. Als Kurt sich wieder bewegen konnte und das Eis komplett verschwunden war, zitterte und bibberte er. "Mein Schwanz ist zumindest kalt genug", dort spürte er nichts mehr wie an anderen Körperstellen ebenso wenig. Eine warme Duschen war jetzt genau das Richtige; bevor Katherine auf die Idee käme, Saint-John solle ihn noch anzünden.


	4. Zum Mittag

**4. Zum Mittag**

"Endlich", seufzte Kurt als ihm die ersten herrlichen Dürfte in die Nase stiegen, welche deutlich von dem bevorstehenden Essen erzählten. Seit dem schrecklichen Morgen knurrte sein Magen, so dass er seinen Wecker, welcher seine Funktion nur randständig ausgeführt hatte, noch weiter während des Unterrichts verfluchte und sich nur schlecht konzentrierte.

"Hey Wagner", rief ihm Robert nach, der auch gerade durch diesen Gang ging, "Du bist so durch heute."

"Hunger", murmelte Kurt nur als Antwort und blickte nicht einmal wirklich auf.

Robert lachte. "Dann lass es dir schmecken."

Allerdings sollte Kurt dieses Essen, welches für ihn bereits herrlich in der Luft schwebte, nie zu Gesicht geschweige denn in seinen Mund bekommen. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Kurt zum Speisesaal, fast schon rannte er durch den Gang und konnte sein Ziel jetzt bereits sehen. Er sah die anderen Schüler, die sich in den Saal schlängelten, manche blieben brav in der Reihe, andere schubsten und drängelten und manche vertrieben sich die Wartezeit mit ihren Kräften und Tricks. Alles war wie immer und Kurt erlaubte sich den noch so kurzen Gedanken nicht, dass dieser Tag hier sicherlich ebenso schief für ihn laufen würde wie der ganze Morgen bereits.

"Hey Kurt!", rief Katherine ihm zu und winkte. Sie stand bereits ziemlich weit vorn in der Reihe. Auf sein Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus, er winkte noch zurück, dann lief er mit dem ganzen angesammelten Schwung in die Glastür. Er blinzelte noch, ehe ihm Schwarz vor Augen wurde und sein Körper zu Boden fiel.

An seinem Schädel pochte es dumpf, als er wieder zu sich kam und aufwachte. Er stöhnte leise, seine Hand legte sich vorsichtig tastend über die ziehende Stelle an seiner Stirn. Sie war warm und eine leichte Beule konnte er fühlen. "Uh…", murmelte er, blinzelte und das abgedunkelte Licht blendete in den weißen Vorhängen um das Bett und ihn herum. War er im Krankenzimmer? Langsam richtete er sich auf.

"Ah, Mr Wagner", der Vorhang bewegte sich zur Seite und das fachmännische Lächeln der Krankenschwester begrüßte ihn, "Wie geht es uns mittlerweile?"

"Noch ein bisschen schummrig", antwortete er.

Sie nickte: "Das ist normal. Ansonsten ist auch alles in Ordnung."

Kurt stand bereits vom Bett auf: "Ist noch was vom Mittagessen da?" Hoffentlich. Hoffentlich. Hoffentlich.

"Mittagessen?", die Krankenschwester lache kurz amüsiert, "Das ist längst vorbei."

"Verdammt!" Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Dunkel vor sich hinbrummend stapfte er über den Flur. Die Flure waren gespenstisch leer, hier zumindest sah er niemanden. Er blickte sich um, kein einziger Schüler war zu sehen und auch kein Lehrer. Grusel stieg in ihm auf, weil ihm diese Stille unheimlich war. Kurt fühlte sich, als ob er etwas Verbotenes tun würde in diesem Moment, denn allein hier zu stehen müsste Zorn auf sich ziehen, unwichtig wenn er den Grund nicht wusste. Kurt eilte schnelle Schritte vorwärts, an seiner Stirn pochte es wieder unangenehm und er blieb stehen. Sein Magen knurrte. "Mann, hab ich Hunger…", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Allerdings war der Speisesaal und die hiesige Küche nicht mehr mit Mittagessen beschäftigt und auf das Abendbrot konnte und wollte er nicht warten. Also eilte er durch dunklen Rauch in sein Zimmer, nahm seine Geldbörse und mit noch einer bläulich-schwarzen Dunstwolke verließ er das Anwesen gänzlich. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er in einem Schnellimbiss, den er gut kannte. Die Gäste erschraken ob seines plötzlichen Auftauchens und manche beäugten ihn skeptisch, aber Kurt beachtete die Blicke gerade nicht und fühlte sich auch nicht bemüßigt, das kleine Gerät für seine Hologramme einzuschalten. Er war eben blau, leicht pelzig, mit gelben Augen und einem Schwanz versehen, den man dem Teufel wünschte, Kurt allerdings war mit sich zufrieden. Brav stellte er sich in die Reihe vor dem Schalter und wartete, bis er seine Bestellung aufgeben durfte. Dann bezahlte er und biss eilig und noch im Stehen hungrig in den Hot Dog. Kauend teleportierte er sich zurück zur X-Mansion und landete in einem nun mit Schülern überfüllten Flur: Den bereits angefangenen Hot Dog in der einen Hand, die Pommes Frites in der anderen Hand und den Becher Limonade hielt sein Schwanz gut fest. Neben ihm lachte jemand, während sich der dunkle Dunst rasch verzog, und einige sah er grinsen.

"Hey Wagner, hattest es wohl wieder eilig mit dem Fresspaket."

Kurt blinzelte kurz, dann bemerkte er den Witz: Er trug nur noch seine Boxershorts. "Ach Mist, verdammter", murmelte er und es mochte nicht ganz ersichtlich sein, aber auf seinen Wangen war doch ein verlegenes Rot zu erkennen. Der Hot Dog musste ihn abgelenkt haben. Trotzdem biss er noch einmal hinein in dieses wundervolle Gericht und teleportiert sich erneut, doch seine Boxershorts blieben zurück. Zum Glück war sein Ziel das eigene Zimmer, wo er niemanden überraschen sollte, als er merkte, dass es ihm wieder passiert war.

"Kurt! Da bist du ja – nackt", begrüßte ihn Katherine und stockte, bedeckte sich beschämt die Augen.

Kurt versuchte seine Blöße mit der Packung Pommes Frites zu bedecken. "Kitty! Was – Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich wollte nach dir sehen", erklärte sie und schob sich zur Tür, "Du bist doch gegen die Scheibe gelaufen", ihre Schritte waren eilig. Sie lugte vorsichtig zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch, "Aber dir geht's ja gut. Ich warte draußen", damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

"Oh Mann", seufzte Kurt und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Dennoch biss er wieder in den Hot Dog und trank von der Limonade. Anziehen würde er sich nach seinem verspäteten Mittagessen.


	5. In der Nacht

**5. In der Nacht**

Frisch war die Nacht über das Anwesen und seine Bewohner niedergkommen und die bläuliche Schwärze umhüllte jeden Baum und jeden Strauch. Kurt würde gänzlich in diesen Farben verloren gehen, leuchteten seine gelben Augen nicht intensiv, fast sahen sie wie übergroße Glühwürmchen aus. Von diesen schwirrten auch einige als kleine gelbe Leuchtpunkte um ihm herum und über die Wiese, auf der er lag. In Kurt schwoll eine sehr idyllische Stimmung heran. Nächtliche Ruhe und Frieden, nur leise surrten die Leuchtpunkte und manchmal hörte er seine eigenen Atemzüge. Die Unruhe und der Ärger des Tages legten sich langsam, die Anspannung verließ seinen Körper und jetzt im Nachhinein erschien ihm so manches bereits gar nicht mehr derart schrecklich wie noch wenige Stunden zuvor. Trotzdem schob er diese Gedanken beiseite und genoss einfach nur diesen schönen Moment, den er nicht mit ärgerlichen Erinnerungen verderben wollte. Tief atmete er die lauwarme Nachtluft ein, schloss dabei genießend die Augen und sein Körper verschmolz regelrecht mit der bläulichen Schwärze um ihn herum. Ein Glühwürmchen landete auf seiner Nase und ruhte sich aus.

Einige Zeit lag er dort im Gras, störte sich nicht an dem schwirren Leuchten und döste friedfertig, aber irgendwann setzte er sich gähnend auf und streckte seine müde gewordenen Glieder. In der Zwischenzeit schien es ihm noch dunkler geworden zu sein, die Nacht war offenbar weit vorangeschritten. Noch immer surrte das kleine Glühen über die Wiese. Kurt kniete sich ins Gras, beobachtete die Glühwürmchen wie sie in der Luft zitterten und schwebten, schmunzelte ob eines albernen Gedankens. Er reckte sich vor, stützte sich auf seine Hände ab und sprach eines der leuchteten Insekten an: "Ihr seid aber keine Veganer der Stufe 5 oder gar 12?", und lachte. Davon verschluckte er eines der Glühwürmchen und hustete stark. Was riss er auch sein Maul soweit auf? An einem Glühwürmchen zu ersticken wäre doch ein erbärmlicher Tod; nichts gegen Glühwürmchen.

Nachdem es nur noch unangenehm in seinem Rachen kratzte, aber keine Erstickungsgefahr mehr drohte, stand Kurt gänzlich auf, gähnte müde und murmelte. "Gott, bin ich froh, wenn der Tag endlich vorbei ist." Dann sah er auf seine Uhr um nachzusehen, wann der ersehnte Zeitpunkt endlich käme, und alle drei Zeiger standen auf der Zwölf, die Sekunde bewegte sich vorwärts. Er atmete erleichtert aus. "Himmel sei dank." Einen Moment stutzte er, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus: Morgen – vielmehr heute – fiel seine erste Schulstunde aus und er könnte beinahe richtig ausschlafen. Mit diesem guten Gefühl schlenderte er ins Haus zurück.


End file.
